Uriah's Perspective of Divergent
by TheMortalDivergent
Summary: This is Divergent in Uriah's perspective, Based on the book DIVERGENT with some added in scenes and maybe a few Marlene/Lynn/Christina POV's just to make it more interested. NOTE: I do NOT own Divergent. Rated T for some kissing scenes and some language in it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first fanfiction and its DIVERGENT but instead of Tris' POV we have Uriah's, thanks for reading!  
**

* * *

Uriah's POV

* * *

Today's the day. The day of the aptitude test. They will know if I'm Divergent like my mother. I walk into the lounge dressed in a pair of black jeans and a black top.

My mother sits on the sofa waiting for me, to wish me good luck. She stands when I enter the room and embraces me in a hug.

"My boy, my brave brave boy," she sighs into my head "Whatever happens, whatever the results are just know that I will always love you." She kisses my head and lets me go.

I go to the track where I find my best friend-James-standings, talking to each Marlene and Lynn, our other friends . As I approach Lynn comes and gives me a hug.

"I hope you do well, I hope we all do well and we all stay in Dauntless" She stares at us all in turn with a serious expression on her face.

"Of course Lynn, I will always choose Dauntless whatever result I get" I tell her. She just nods and starts jogging as the train comes and We jump into the last cars one at a time.

* * *

Half an hour later we're coming up to the school. We jump off, some drop and roll, some land on their feet. I go over to Lynn wrapping my arm around her shoulders and start laughing at her hair, which as short as it is, sticks up in all directions. She gives me a dark look and shrugs my arm off her shoulders and stalks towards the upper level with Marlene.

* * *

**Yeah sorry it's short, I didn't mean for it to be but the next chapters are longer. As i said before it is my first fanfic and R&R me to tell me what you think :) Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi this is my second chapter in this story. I thought I might as well upload it now, Enjoy!**

**NOTE: I do NOT own Divegent**

* * *

Uriah's POV

* * *

Lunch has just finished and we're sitting at a table in the cafeteria playing card games and laughing at James' jokes. They're not fumy but James has a way to make everything funny. He is at the left at me with Marlene on my right with Lynn on her right. Across from me is Mark with his girlfriend-Lou-on his right. On Lou's right is her sister Rita. On Mark's left was Aristhea -Ari for short-who was next to Lynn. The others where spread on two tables either side of us.

I glance around the room at the tables around us. I look at the Amity Tables. In the middle of their gabble is a circle of girls playing a hand game._ I don't understand their cheery, chatty moods. The worst thing is they have them all the time. _

My eyes move along to the Candor Tables. In the centre of them is a table full of boys having a friendly debate. How can they have a 'friendly' debate. Debates are meant for arguing and fighting. _I sigh._

My eyes then head over to the Erudite tables who had their noses in books or newspapers discussing what was in the news. _Why do they read all the time? _

Then my eyes flicker to the Abnegation table where they sit in a silent, calm manner staring at the table, apart from one. She stares at the tables of different fractions one by one, assessing them each in turn.

When she looks in my direction I duck my head away and pretend I'm listening in on James' jokes. I'm not. I sit and think about that girl. She barely looked fourteen, let alone sixteen.

She had Blonde hair with grey eyes which were fairly pretty. She looked plain but she had a spark about her that screamed out to me telling me she's different, that there's more to her than meets the eye.

The joking stops as James is called up and moves towards the exit. We shout cheers of good luck at him, in which he turns to look over his shoulder and gives us a wink.

* * *

Ten minutes later James sits down looking pleased with himself. I was going to ask how he did when I hear

"From Dauntless;Uriah and Lyn, From Amity;Lauren and Luke, From Candor; Christina and Molly, From Erudite; Will and Edward and From Abnegation; Beatrice and Susan."

_Beatrice, that was her name._ Me and Lynn get up and walk towards the exit. We go outside the cafeteria and find ten test rooms. The Amity go in 1 and 2, Erudite in 3 and 4, Susan in 5 and Beatrice in 6. Lynn goes in 7 and I find myself in 8 where an abnegation volunteer who looks like Beatrice -but older- is waiting for me.

"Hello, my name is Natalie Prior. Please sit down in the chair and make yourself comfortable" She gestures to a chair in the middle of the white room with a odd looking machine stands next to it. I sit down trying to look tough and mean, however it doesn't work.

"Don't worry, it doesn't hurt" she tells me.

"I wasn't worrying" I reply back in a slightly hash tone. She does look taken-aback. She looks like she's used to it.

I lay back in the chair whist she places Electrodes on my forehead and places one on her own. She attaches the wire to the machine next to the chair and hands me a glass full of clear looking liquid.

"Drink this please " she tells me.

"What is it?" I ask in reply, a hint of curiosity in my tone

"I can't tell you that, just drink it please" is all I get in reply.

I tip it into my mouth and my eyes fall shut.

* * *

**Please R&R please and tell me what you think of it! Thanks !**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is Chapter 3 and like I said before the Chapters have got bigger, Enjoy!**

**NOTE: I do NOT own Divergent**

* * *

Uriah's POV

* * *

When my eyes open I find myself in the school cafeteria but the tables are empty and outside it's snowing. On the table in front of me are two baskets, one with a hunk of cheese and one with a short-medium sized knife.

I hear a voice behind me, a woman's voice to be precise.

"Choose" it tells me.

I have no doubt what to choose I pick up the knife. The baskets disappear and I hear a door slam open, squeaking due to the lack of oil it has. Through the door comes a dog with a pointed nose. It stands a few yards away from me. Then it starts coming towards me.

I think about throwing the knife but however vicious the dog is I cannot hurt animals. I scan my brain for a solution to the problem at hand. I jump onto the table next to me, luckily I have long legs so I only wobble a bit when I land. Turn around and stare right into it's eyes, giving it my biggest glare. It comes at me slower until it finally stops and starts to whimper and whine.

I close my eyes but when I open them a little girl is standing fifteen metes away from the dog. She then starts crying out "Puppy!"

_Stupid girl, can't you see it's not a puppy._ Then the dog starts to bark and growl at the little girl. It starts to stalk towards the girl, body low to the ground.

"Watch out little girl, that's not a puppy, it's a vicious dog that won't hesitate to kill you!" I shout to her. She doesn't appear to hear me.

"Puppy, Puppy come here" she's still calling. I don't hesitate, but I do think.

I jump off the table, slamming myself into the dog and smashing it's head against the table. I stand up and close my eyes again, hoping for a better thing to appear.

I open my eyes and find myself in the test room alone. I walk towards the door, pushing it open and finding myself on a bus. I'd only been on one once before and that was when I was too small to remember it.

I cast my eye around the bus and my eyes settle on a man near me who's holding a newspaper. I can't see his face but I can see his hands. They're scarred, like he'd been in a fight and they were clenched around the newspaper like he wanted to rip it.

"Do you know this man?" He asked me tapping the picture on the front page with the headline

"**BRUTAL MURDERER FINALLY APPREHENDED"**

My eyes drift down to the picture It was of a young man with a plain face and a beard. I feel like I know him yet I don't know why.

"Well, do you?" he demands in an angry manner.

"No, I don't"

"Do you?" he asks again.

"I told you NO I DON'T!" I yell at the man this time.

He stands up and I see his face. He's wearing dark sunglasses and his mouth was bent into a snarl.

"You're lying, you're lying!" he shouts at me, leaning in close to my face.

"I am not" I say back in a firm voice.

"I can see it in your eyes."

"Look I don't know why you're asking me but I don't know who he is. Even if I did I wouldn't help you because you've been shouting at me and you don't deserve my help" I tell him in my quite, dangerous voice thinking it's the most logical explanation.

Then my eye lids fall shut.

* * *

I wake up, my eyes adjusting to the brightness of the room.

Natalie is behind me with an unsettling expression on her face. I wait for her to tell me what's wrong but she doesn't, just pulls the wires from my forehead. I sit up still wondering what's troubled her.

"That was...interesting" she tells me at last.

"Excuse me a second, I'll be right back."

Oh no this is the moment I've dreaded. I sit breathing heavily, wishing myself to be calm. I try deep breathing. I doesn't help.

Finally the door opens again and Natalie comes back in.

"I'm sorry about that Uriah, it seems that your results where inconclusive. Typically each stage eliminates one or more fractions but in your case only three have been ruled out."

Oh no, this is not good.

"Which three were ruled out?" I ask in a shaky voice.

"Candor, Amity and Abnegation just."

"what do you mean by just?"

"In helping the girl you could have had Abnegation but because you didn't help the man and shouted at him that ruled in out" she tells me.

"That leaves Erudite and Dauntless. People who get this result are called...-"

"Divergent, I know."

She gives me a puzzled look wondering how I knew that.

"Uriah, you must not tell anyone about this. It is very important"

"I know we're not meant to, if the wrong person found out they'd kill me."

"Just make sure you don't, being Divergent is extremely dangerous, do you understand?"

I nod my head, knowing I'll have to tell my mum and Zeke anyway.

I stand up and she lets me go to the door.

"Remember, what I told you" she calls after me.

* * *

I meet James, Marlene and Lynn by the tracks after Marlene had done her aptitude test.

"Where were you?" James asked me as soon as I was in earshot.

"We were looking for you."

"I needed some air, that test freaked me out."

"I know, why were these tests invented?" inquired Marlene.

I just shrugged as the train approached. I jump in lifting Lynn in after me.

* * *

**So Tell me if you liked it or not, Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi I'm adding Chapters quick because I have nothing to do this holiday so yeah, give me your opinion on it and R&R please. Enjoy!**

**NOTE: I do NOT own DIVERGENT**

* * *

Uriah's POV

* * *

As we walk into the Pit Marlene and Lynn decide to go shopping, then they walk off leaving me with James who then announces that he needs to get home and swags off with a pissed of expression on his face which then leaves me on my own.

_Brilliant, god knows what I've done to piss him off now._

I head home at a slow pace wanting to delay the truth as much as possible. As I enter the house I find a very worried Mum and a surprisingly calm Zeke. She grabs my arm and pulls me out of the door and towards the Chasm where there's no cameras.

Mum is so annoying when she's in this mood, always acting like someone's going to take her and Zeke away fro her.

"Well?" she asks "Are you?"

I look between her an Zeke who's starting to pale. I take a deep breath.

"Yes, I am" I tell them.

Then Mum breaks down crying in quite sobs and collapsing onto the Chasm floor.

Zeke pulls me into a bear hug, both of us ignoring mum until she speaks up.

"You have to leave. They'll hunt you down. They'll kill you!"

She knows this because of what happened with Tori's brother. They threw him off the Chasm making it look suicidal. She was lucky because she new how to keep her Divergence hidden.

"No Mum I'm not. I'm staying here. I'll hide it. They won't know. You managed it so so can I."

"No, it was different then, they don't hunt us like they do know. They'll know.

"I don't care. I'm staying here, I can't let then scare me off" I tell her. I'm not leaving. I promised Lynn and Marlene and James I would. I'm not going.

Then I march away towards home.

* * *

"Hey, Lynn, Marlene, wanna get hammered!" I call out to them as they come out of the shop, my voice slurred.

"Uriah have you been drinking, you know today isn't the day to. Tomorrow's the Choosing Ceremony." Marlene calls back.

"You haven't had a fight with your Mum again have you? And where did you get that from, you know that sixteen-year-olds aren't aloud it the day before the Ceremony!" Lynn calls after her.

"What makes you think I had a fight with my Mum and I got it from Zeke's stash. He really needs to hide it better."

"Because you always drink these days when you've had a fight with your Mum" replies Lynn.

Then I drop the bottle which smashes on the Pit floor and Black out.

* * *

Marlene's POV

"Why does he always do this" I sigh to myself and Lynn.

"I don't know but we should get him back to Zeke before his Mum finds out" she says back.

I grab his legs and Lynn his arms and we carry him to the Control room where Zeke and Four are working.

We knock on the door to an annoyed Zeke.

"Thanks for bringing him. I saw him on camera and hopped you'd bring him here"

"You really need to hide your alcohol from him you know otherwise he'll just keep on doing it"

Lynn tells him.

"I know but I haven't had the time to do it recently" he replied back.

"Well we have to go now so see you and Four around" I say and we walk away back to our homes.

* * *

**So I added Marlene's POV because it's always nice to have someone else's view on the situation at hand :) I'll upload another Chapter soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry i haven't uploaded for a few days, I've been busy, so here's Chapter 5!**

* * *

Uriah's POV

* * *

When I wake up in the morning my head is pounding like there's a marching band in it, stomping and banging their drums all over my brain.

_What happened last night. Oh yeah, I go drunk. I really am an idiot, the night before the Choosing Ceremony. I mean yeah, I knew what I was choosing, I just needed to get the conversation off my mind. I forgot it only lasts to I wake up. What am I going to do! If any adult finds out, well, I'm screwed._

To get it out of my mind I go and take a cold shower. I just realised something. How did I get home last night. I slightly remember talking to Lynn and Marlene, but that was when I was drunk. I turn off the shower and put on some clothes. They were slightly more nicer than I usually wear but, after all. It _Was the _Choosing Ceremony. Just the day where we were had to choose the rest of our lives. Nothing big at all.

Once I'm dressed I go to the dinning hall and grab a muffin before I head to the train tracks. Time to face the music.

"Uriah, I hope you feel better today, after last night and all" Lynn shouts at me as I approach. I run towards her before she can shout out anything else that would get me in deep trouble, however Eric steps towards me before I could Lynn.

"What happened last night, Uriah?" Eric questions me. Oh shit.

"I...err-"

"He wasn't very well. He was almost sick. It wasn't very pretty." Zeke came up behind Eric and butted in before I could come up with an excuse myself.

Eric didn't look like he believed us but before he could question us he train comes honking round the corner.

* * *

When we're on the train I search around the car looking for Marlene, Lynn and James. I find James talking to Jessica, Amy and Olive. They were sure to go to Candor, they were _Always_ speaking their minds, telling people that they hate them and the reasons why. Once, Jessica went up to Lynn and told her she didn't like her because of her slim figure. She told her she thought she was underweight and ugly. Oh Jessica wasn't a pretty picture after me and Marlene were done with her.

I head over to James anyway.

"Hey James, mate, where'd ya head yesterday after we got back?" I asked purely interested because even though he said he was heading over to his house, he went in the wrong direction.

"I told you, I headed home" he snaps back at me.

"Yeah but you headed in the wrong direction" I counter back.

_Really, why did he not trust me all of a sudden?_

"Fine then, if you're REALLY interested I was going to Jessica's. You got a problem with that?"

I just shake my head and walk away.

_Why Jessica, of all people. She hated our guts, and what had happened to James since the aptitude tests? It's like he hates us too now. Okay, Lynn and Marlene aren't on this car. Brilliant. I'm just gonna stand and try to not look like a loner._

I spot Ari and head over to her. A one point though my sixteen years of life I dated her. Now we're just friends.

"Hey, Uriah, are you staying in Dauntless? I know I am." she asked me in an excited tone. Typical Ari, she was always hyper almost all of the time, so you know if something is wrong.

"Yeah, obviously, who'd ya take me for?" I say, smiling at her.

"I was just checking, I heard about the 'incident' yesterday" she tells me, giving me a wink. I act dumb.

"What incident?"

"Don't play dumb with me Uriah, I know you got drunk last night, but don't worry. No one told me, I was just behind Lynn and Marlene when you blacked out. Luckily Lynn, Marlene and me where the only one's who saw, though they don't know I know." she tells me all this with a wink at the end.

"Oh, looks like trouble, Eric's speaking to your brother"

"What!" I say a bit loudly. I get a few looks from the people around me but I ignore them and turn around. Zeke's posture wasn't tense, it was all good, Zeke wasn't telling him about last night.

Finally the train slows down and I can escape off the train from any more questions from Ari.

* * *

After we're all off the train we head towards the building where a crowd of Candor's we're smoking. We head inside and push ourselves into the elevator. I'm squished between Amy and Ari and when we get to the right floor I push myself out of the elevator to get away from the awkwardness. We enter the room and it is arranged into circles. On the edges stand every sixteen-year-old from every fraction. Our decisions today will make us initiates and we'll become members if we complete initiation.

We stand ourselves in alphabetical order.

The responsibility of the Ceremony changes between each fraction every year. This year it's Abnegation's turn.

In front of us is a table with five metal bowls, each containing a substance that represents each fraction;

Water, Erudite

Earth, Amity

Lit Coals, Dauntless

Gray Stones, Abnegation

Glass, Candor

A leader of Abnegation clears his throat into the microphone, quieting everyone down so that he can speak.

"Welcome to the Choosing Ceremony. Welcome to the day we honour the democratic philosophy of our ancestors which tells us that Everyman has the right to choose his own way in the world. Our dependants are now sixteen. They stand on the precipice of Adulthood, and it is now up to them what kind of people they will be decades ago ideology, religious belief, race or nationalism that is to blame for a warring world"

I tune out. I've never been one for speeches, unless there main purpose is about me, which this isn't.

Finally he stops and one by one each sixteen-year-old has to step forward and walk into the middle of room.

The first to go up is an Amity girl, and she chooses,_ funnily enough, _Amity.

A few people later it's all going smoothly, but then it's James' turn. He stumbles on his way to the bowls and when he's in the centre he looks between the Dauntless and Candor bowls.

_Come on James, Choose Dauntless, Choose me and Lynn and Marlene and your family!_

He cuts his hand and his blood falls onto the glass of the Candor bowl.

Shocked mumbles pass among the Dauntless, and among the Dauntless-born sixteen-year-old.

_James, the bastard, the liar. He said he was with Dauntless, forever. With Me, Lynn and Marlene, his family..._

Then a memory passes over me. Back to the train tracks. Only me, Marlene and Lynn said we would stay in Dauntless together.

Then another memory comes. On the train today of him being hostile and saying he was practically going out with Jessica. Now it all makes sense. He was cosy up to them because everyone new they would go to Candor-

"Caleb Prior" I hear the name of Beatrice's brother, stopping my thoughts in their tracks.

He steps forward, cuts his hand and his blood falls into the Erudite bowl, with no hesitation.

I hear cries of people from Abnegation of loosing a son. I look between Erudite and Abnegation, at the glares and smug faces I could see passing from one another. Abnegation had lost one of their own to Erudite, their rivals.

"Beatrice Prior" I hear.

She steps forward as if in deep thought. She takes the knife from the Abnegation man and cuts her hand. She hesitates between Dauntless and Abnegation, her blood dropping on the floor below her, mixing with the blood of others. Then she makes he choice. Her blood moves over to the Dauntless bowl, sizzling as it hits the burning coals. All of Abnegation and Dauntless stare in surprise as she moves over to stand besides Dauntless. An Abnegation moving to Dauntless.

This never happens, well it did two years ago but no one knows who that was. They probably got cut, too selfless. But Beatrice, she was something else, different. I could tell, I don't know how, but I just could...

* * *

**So Please R&R, I've not had any so far and I'll like to know how I'm doing, Thanks!**


End file.
